Douglas Monroe (Comic Series)
Douglas Monroe was a former Democratic Ohio U.S. Congressman who led the Alexandria Safe-Zone.Issue 70, page 9. Character After-Apocalypse Douglas is a seemingly friendly man who cares for the people. Douglas is married to Regina Monroe, who can be seen as quite his opposite at times. They have one child, Spencer. He holds a great deal of trust in Aaron and the other people of his community and wants to keep peace. While he appears friendly, in truth, he's also suspicious of Rick Grimes and his group just as much as they are of him and the Zone residents. Despite this, he does seem to put some trust in Rick, as he confides in him that he honestly can't remember what day it is anymore and asks advice on giving jobs to Andrea. He also hopes to expand more streets and buildings into the safe-zone eventually. Before establishing the Zone, Monroe lived in the open for three months after the apocalypse, killing two living men. There have so far been two notable times when he's shown anger, one is during his conversation with Rick about a father who hurt his child during his drug hallucinations and expressed his desire to hurt people like that. And another was when Heath mention Davidson, Douglas became very angry and lashed out at Heath for even mentioning his name. Monroe is trying to give Rick and his friends a fair chance in the community, giving each one a job. Given the knowledge that Rick was a sheriff, he's given him the job of constable.Issue 70, page 13. He chose Glenn as a runner, Maggie as a school teacher, Morgan as a chef, Abraham in security construction, Eugene as a community planner, Gabriel a pastor when the church is part of the zone, and Rosita to be trained with medical personal. He admits he has difficulty finding jobs for Andrea and Michonne, because of their strength in fighting and defense. After consulting with Rick, he decides to make Michonne a constable and Andrea as the look-out, after Rick says it may be necessary to have one.Issue 71, page 20. For the moment, he seems to have his sights set on Andrea. In Issue 71 and Issue 72, he has made unrequited advances to Andrea. Despite her constant assurances that she has no interest, especially since he's married. He claims that his marriage to Regina is purely political and that they stay together for their children, that there was no love between them. When Andrea told this to Rick, both laughed and neither one believed his excuse. In Tobin's conversation with Abraham in Issue 73 suggests that this lecherous streak is not an isolated incident. Further, it is implied that at least some of the placements he makes are not based on individual skill but expendability. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Since zombies started to crowd into Safe-Zone, Douglas was hiding on his house, planning suicide. Death In Issue 83, soon after Jessie's and Ron's death, Douglas gets bitten and eaten by zombies. He accidentally shoots Carl in the eye before his death. In Issue 85, his body is burned by Abraham. Killed Victims This list shows the people Douglas has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies, and at least two men. Relationships Rick Grimes Douglas established a good friendship with Rick after meeting him. Douglas was impressed about Rick's surviving skills. Regina Monroe Douglas and his wife Regina loved each other. After her death, Douglas spiraled into a deep depression and began to question the certainty if the community had ever been safe from the walkers. He planned to commit suicide as if his life didn't had any other purpose. Spencer Monroe Aaron Andrea Notes See also * Alexander Davidson - Douglas's former best friend who introduced him to the zone Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters